Kinigawa
by hivalerie
Summary: Hotaru Kinimoto, an optimistic girl, meets Senjin Takauji, an emo boy. When they first meet, there is tension between them, and throw in over-acheivers, mean girls, romantics, a confused teacher, evil grabdparents and a couple of stalkers, what will come?
1. Chapter 1

Important Characters:

Senjin Takauji-16

Senjin is an ultra emo and suicidal boy, who wears tons of eyeliner and mascara. He hates the light and happy people. He too hates almost anything uplifting, anything to do with families and especially toasters. He lives with his incredibly strict and conservative grandparents. He never used to be like this, but when he was 15 years old, his parents and baby sister died in in a fire caused by an overheated toaster. Since then, he has lived in sadness and casts himself away from almost everyone except his best friend Kazuki, whom he still is rather emo with. He works at the Superb Market. He is a junior at Kinigawa High School in 2-B

Hotaru Kinimoto-16

Hotaru is an optimistically positive person. She loves her family and despises people who hate theirs. She is fun-loving and super friendly. She talks kind of American-like since she used to study their until her dad got a great job in Japan and their family had to relocate their. Her mom died before they moved to America when she was 10, and event though her dad remarried, she also loves her step mom and half-brother. She is going to be a junior at Kinigawa High school as a new student and is moving to class 2-B.

Kazuki Sakuyo-16

Kazuki is a sporty, smart, handsome, active and friendly president of the class of 2-B in Kinigawa High School. Kazuki is not only president of their class, but is also the captain of the swim, fencing and judo team. His parents are both successful lawyers and expect him to be as successful as they are, so he strives so much to be like them, even if he doesn't sleep for days. This year, he is campaigning for Student Council President. He does a lot of school work, club work, or basically a lot of work. He is really popular in Kinigawa, and girls stalk him, but most of the time, he chooses to stay and talk with Senjin, who he is incredibly worried for because he has never been this emo.

Francisca Kaito-17

Francisca is a romantic. She is flirty and abrasive, and she must get whatever she wants, but she is also very helpful if she wants to be. Her Father is Japanese while her mother is French. She has lived and France since she was a baby, since her dad is a businessman their, but he wants her to learn about the Japanese side of her family, so he sent her to Japan with her blunt and gold-digging maid, Roberta. She is going to transfer to Kinigawa High School as a senior in the class 3-A.

Yoko Minimachi-16

Yoko is the shy president of the Kazuki Kult. The Kazuki Kult is a group of girls(and 4 guys) who adore Kazuki Sakuyo so much that they try to inconspicuously stalk him around Japan, but their stalking is painfully obvious. Yoko is the leader of the said cult and is also a member of the swim, fencing and judo team. She is also trying out for a place in Student Council. She sometimes helps Kazuki with his work. She is a junior in the class 2-C.

Hideki Yamazawa-16

Hideki is confident, strong and popular. He is the head of the basketball team in Kinigawa high. He is athletic and loves to win. He is a player and can sweet talk his way to almost anything. He is in class 2-B, which he is the Public representative.

Megami Kayatano-16

She is the most popular girl in school, and she wants to keep it that way. She seems really nice and friendly, but secretly she loves comics, anime and MMORPGs. In order to keep it a secret, she can be very violent. She studies at Kinigawa High School in class 2-B.

Kyu Sikatsuo-16

He is the aggressive vice-president of the Kazuki Kult. In all the places where Yoko cannot stalk Kazuki(such as the boys locker rooms), Kyu is always there. He is never shy when around Kazuki, and he aims to overthrow Yoko and be the new president of the "Kyu and Kazuki Formation". He is a junior in Kinigawa High School at class 2-A.

Ayoi Kinigawa-17

She is the president of the Student Council and the daughter of the principal. She hates and loves Kazuki and does anything to stop him from being the next president. She is also the head of the track team. She is a senior at Kinigawa High School in class 3-A.

Soona Kinimoto

She is the sister of Hotaru. She looks a lot older physically.(If you know what I mean) She is twelve years old and is a sixth grader at Fujumitsu Elementary.

Teachers and Boss:

Ohibayashi sensei-26

She is the math and homeroom teacher of class 2-B at Kinigawa High School. She is very kind and understanding, but a bit air-headed.

Donoman sensei-35

The Biology teacher and homeroom teacher of class 2-C.

Takenama sensei-24

The History teacher and homeroom teacher of class 2-A.

Principal Kinigawa-46

He is the fifth generation of the Kinigawa family and newly appointed principal of the school.

Daibachi Fuko-34

He is Senjin's boss at "Superb market".


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Kinigawa High School entrance hall

Date: August 3, 2009

Time: 7:38 A.M

Hotaru Kinimoto is for the first time entering the gates of Kinigawa High. "Oh my gosh!" she thought to herself, "it's so nice here and so clean!"

The entrance of Kinigawa high is known for being very nice and um.. clean as well. It is lines with orange trees and modern and minimalist benches engraved with the Kinigawa crest. The students at Kinigawa High are known for their manners and courtesy, as well as brains and athletics. No wonder Hotaru is so excited to attend Kinigawa High.

"It's as beautiful as the brochure says." she thought to herself as she wondrously takes in the picturesque setting of the entrance hall. She saw a guy waving. She waved back and smiled. She looked behind her, and apparently, he was waving at the guy walking behind her. "Never mind" she thought to herself, "Everyone here is so friendly. I'll probably have a really fun time here."

Coming from America, she was expecting almost everyone to be wearing kimonos and slippers, but she realized that that was so stereotypical of her. They were even more fashionable than her. They knew how to dress up their uniforms, which is one reason why she wanted to go to Kinigawa, and they were even more modern than the people in America.

While she was making her way to the classroom of 2-B, her class, with a huge grin on her face, she felt a tap on her back. She slowly turned her head backwards and saw a guy. He was about six feet, six inches taller than her; he had spiky hair and an athletes build. She was a little frightened at first. "Why is this really tall and big guy following me around and tapping my back?!" she thought to herself, but she realized that maybe he was just trying to say hello, and she was right. "Hello! Is it me you're looking for?" he said gleefully. She, still with that grin on her face, which turned lopsided, said, "Umm..umm hi, who are you?" He laughed and just said "Hideki, Hideki Yamazawa, the captain of the basketball team and the representative of the amazing class of 2-B" She looked confused, but then it hit her; she is in the class of 2-B. "Hi!" she said, "I'm like really sorry; I didn't know. Nice to like finally meet someone from my class." He smiles, "So, you've met some people here already?" She remembered about the guy who waved at her. "Yes" she responded. "Great!" he said, "I've been watching you and I wasn't sure if you would fit in, but I was wrong, of course someone as cute as you would do well in Kinigawa." She thought to herself, " Wow! The captain of the basketball team is watching me." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you the way to your, I mean our classroom."

Hotaru Note: When she gets nervous, she says the word "like" a lot.

Location: Kinigawa High School, 3rd floor, classroom 2-B

Date:August 3, 2009

Time: 8:07 A.M

A flustered teacher Obihayashi, quickly struts in the classroom. "Sorry for being late on the first day." she mutters, "I'm Ms Obihayashi, and I will be you Math and homeroom teacher for this year."

The whole class then says, "Good morning Ms Obihayashi!!"

"Oh! I forgot." she says, "We have a new student coming from the land of fast food, America. She is Hotaru Kinimoto." Hotaru looks slightly embarrassed. Ms Obihayashi then gestures Hotaru to come to the front. "Everyone, please greet Ms Kinimoto" Ms Obihayashi says. Then everyone greets her lazily, as Hotaru smiles and waves at everybody. "So that Ms Kinimoto can get acquainted with the whole class, I will ask everyone to say what they think about her. It can be anything don't hold back" says Ms Obihayashi exuberantly, "Let us start with Hideki" Hotaru gulps, and readies herself for what they will say.

"She is a beautiful, smart and sophisticated" says Hideki with a smile.

"She is American." says a girl with blue hair.

The other say, in order, "She is smart, fun, cool, pretty-ish, nice, happy, smiley, fun, thin, American, white and nice.

"How about you, Ms Kayatano?" asks Ms Obihiyashi.

Megami Kayatano eyes her up and down then swings her hair back and says, "Decent.'

"Mr President, Kazuki?" Ms Obihayashi asks.

"She seems nice and friendly enough" he says.

"Okay, that's all. You may take you seat now, Ms Kinimoto." says Ms obihayashi.

"How about him?" asks Hotaru while pointing to the boy seated beside Kazuki with a lot of eyeshadow and mascara on.

"Are you sure?" questions the teacher, fidgeting.

"Yeah! Sure, why not?" Hotaru optimistically responds.

"What do you think of Ms Kinimoto, Mr Takauji?" asks Ms Obihiyashi, frightened.

Hotaru stares at him, waiting for his answer.

Senjin Takauji stands up. He looks straight at Hotaru. His eyes piercing her, making her feel stripped of everything.

Hotaru's look of optimism transforms into fright and self-consciousness.

He then gives her his famous evil eyes and sits down.

"Thank you, Mr. Takauji." says Ms Obihayashi.

"What?!" Hotaru blurts out.

Everyone stares at her and Senjin, back and forth, as if waiting for some kind or war.

Ms Obihayashi justs ignores everything and says "Ms Kinimoto, please sit beside Mr Yamazawa."

Hotaru look at a grinning Hideki who is gesturing towards the empty seat beside him. Hotaru walks towards the seat still confused about about what just happened with Senjin and the mystery with his silence and why he wears all that dark make-up.

Senjin note: His evil eyes are when he squints his eyes, arches his eyebrows, which give of a mean and evil yet somewhat seductive look.

Location: Kinigawa High School Cafeteria

Date: August 3, 2009

Time: 12:38 P.M

Hotaru, amazed by all the people in the cafeteria, looks around in awe. She makes her way to the food stalls and is trying to decide on what to have for lunch. Does she want maki rolls or just sashimi? She then gets a plate full of salmon. She turns back and sees so many people sitting in their own respective tables. "Crap!" she thought to herself, "Where am I gonna sit?" She saw some people heading towards the courtyard with packed lunches. She follows them until a school worker stops her.

"If you buy lunch in the cafeteria, you have to eat it in the cafeteria!" he said

"Umm..like okay." Hotaru said looking disappointed.

She moves her head around trying to find anyone she could sit with. A boy she kind of knows started waving at her direction. "He is probably waving at someone behind me like the other guy." she thought to herself. "Hotaru Kinimoto!" he shouted, "Come sit here!" When she heard this, she happilly ran towards the seat with only two boys, but then realized one of them was the evil eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kazuki Sakuyo, the president of class 2-B." he said while signing some documents.

"Hello!" Hotaru quickly said, "I'm Hotaru Kinimoto; umm.. the new student in 2-B."

She glanced towards the boy with lots of eyeshadow waiting for him to introduce himself.

"He's Senjin Takauji." said Kazuki.

"Oh!" Hotaru mumbled, "Nice to like meet you both."

"How do you like it here?" says Kazuki

"It's great!" says Hotaru optimistically

Senjin just glances at her while continuing to eat his sushi.

"That's nice to hear." Kazuki says, "As president of the class, it is my duty to show you around Kinigawa high and teach you the basics of the school."

"Oh!" she responds, "Ummm...thanks"

"After you eat and after I finish with these papers, I'll show you around the campus" he says as he motions his hands around the cafeteria.

She peeks at his papers and managed only to see the word "council". "Great! I better eat fast." she says

Senjin finishes eating his food and says, "I'm going to the classrooom. See ya."

Senjin stands up and slowly walks towards the the hall with the year 2 classrooms.

"What with him?" asks Hotaru

Location: Kinigawa High School courtyard

Date: August 3, 2009

Time: 12:49 P.M

Kazuki brings Hotaru to the schools picturesque courtyard.

"Kinigawa High school is one of the top schools in Tokyo." exclaims Kazuki, "The school aims to bring out the best in each and every student. Only the top students in Japan can actually live the Kinigawa life. The school only accepts the best of the best to turn the helpless seeds into the strong and beautiful flowers they will be once graduation.

"You must like really love it here." says Hotaru

"Kinda." responds Kazuki

"What do you like say all those things about it being the like best and all, if you just kinda like it?" she asks

"It's weird." Kazuki enlighteningly says, "I do like everything about the school, but I'm so busy all the time. It seems as if I can never really live like all the other students do."

"Why?" Hotaru asks

"As you know, I am president of our class." he says cockily, "I am also head of the swim, judo and fencing team, and I plan to be the Student Council president next year."

"Like wow!!" she laughs, "How can you do all that and still look relaxed?"

"I have my tricks." he smiles

"Why are you always with Senjin?" she asks, "He doesn't seem like the over-achieving type like you."

"We're best friends." he mutters

"Really?" she says, "Like how?"

"None of you business." he says coldly

Hotaru looks disappointed and feels like she offended him.

"They've been best friends since first grade." says a small girls at their backs.

Both Hotaru and Kazuki slowly spin their heads backwards to see what or who was talking to them. They spot a short and cute girls in a high school uniform with big eyes staring at both of them.

"Oh, it's you." mutters Kazuki

"Who is she?" asks Hotaru

"She is like my ummm.." Kazuki says before he got interrupted.

"I am his number one fan, Yoko Minamachi." Yoko glares, "And may I ask, who is she?"

"I am just showing her around the campus."Kazuki coolly says, "She is the new student, Hotaru Kinimoto."

"Oh, okay." Yoko says relieved, "Hi! I am Yoko Minamachi from class 2-C."

"Like, Hi!" Hitaru waves

"Senjin may be a little too emo, but he and Kazuki are really goos friends" Yoko says

"Oh, so you're both best friends." says Hotaru

"Senjin never used to be this way." Kazuki says emotionally

"What do you uhmm like mean?" Hotaru asks frightened

"Senjin used to be happy." he says, "Until that accident"

"What do you mean accident?" asks Hotaru

"Ask him yourself." retorts Kazuki

The bell rings.

"Bye, I have to go to the president's meeting." says Kazuki as he rushes off.

"What's with him?" Hotaru asks Yoko, who has just been standing there the whole time.

"He gets very emotional whenever the topic about the "accident" comes up." answers Yoko.

"What is this accident anyway?" asks Hotaru.

"Like Kazuki said, go ask Senjin yourself." says Yoko

"I have no classes left with him for today." pleads Hotaru, "Please tell me?"

"Then wait for tomorrow." laughs Yoko

"I am too impatient." says Hotaru

"Wait. Let me think." says Yoko

There is silence as Yoko thinks.

"I got it!" exclaims Yoko

"What?!" blurts Hotaru

"Visit him as his job." answers Yoko

"He has a job?" asks Hotaru, "I thought everyone's parents here is rich."

"Everyone's is." answers Yoko, "He lives with his grandparents, and they don't exactly give him any money."

"So that's how he affords all that eyeshadow and liner." Hotaru thought to herself.

"Where is his job?" asks Hotaru

"At the Superb Market near the school." answers Yoko.

"Thank!" says Hotaru, "BTW, why were you following me and Kazuki around?"

"It's just my job as the president of the Kazuki Kult." answers Yoko

"Kazuki Kult?" asks Hotaru

"We are admirers of the magnificent Kazuki." says Yoko

"Oh! I thought you were his girlfriend." laughs Hotaru

"I wish." Yoko mumbles

"What was that?" asks Hotaru

"Nothing." Yoko embarrassingly laughed, "I have to get to class. Byebye!"

"Bye." Hotaru waves

Yoko runs off as Hotaru heads to the field for the track team try-outs.


End file.
